


Thomas Guide

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt #1 at drabble_prompts written as a parting shot before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

I drove until I was baking in the heat of the watery sun. Drove until I nearly toppled off the mountain, to my swift end in the mouth of the icy sea.

I drove until the winds howled at the window and the cold sniveled in, biting at my eyes and throat, and hissing harsh truths only the bitter glare of morning could bring.

I drove until I ran out of gas, and pride besides, from the dampest highland to the most stifling city, past her resolute gaze and the laughter in the shadows of the night, until I came to the end of the road, and faced a brick wall.

I listened to the winds whisper across the bare road, and I closed my eyes humbled by the force before me, and the press of the hard truth against my back: I die inside without you.


End file.
